Mine
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: [Axess] I claim first pairing! Dark Blues is watching someone. Watching, waiting... Waiting for the perfect moment to strike. DBxN.


I paid you no mind when I first met you, you were just a weak brat. You were an advisary of Enzan's, not mine. You operated your Navi well, however, I gave you that credit. Though you were no where compared to I. You proved your worth over time, something worthy to keep around, I suppose. It's amazing how you managed to surpass the two of us. But then again, I was just weak back then. I didn't know true power like I do now. 

You could crossfuse. A powerful thing. Enzan and I could, too. But we came after you. And we were powerful. But no... I wanted more. Inside me, I knew I did. And I got my wish granted. On that fateful little day when Enzan slotted in that DarkChip. Power unimaginable filled me, completing my wish for it. I'm far stronger then everyone - Even Laserman himself. But I'm smarter then that. I won't take him out just yet, no... I'll play his little game, let him think I'm his pawn. And when the time is right - I'll strike. The darkness is my power and the shadows will shield me. And you, boy...

Will be mine.

You're the perfect person I'm looking for. You will be my pawn, my obediant slave. I'll take you away from everything you want and love; and I'll break you. You tried to stand up to me several times, though you never succeeded, but it was your actions that made me want you. You willingly let yourself be used by Enzan, and risked everything for those moments. Though I caused you no harm in return - I wouldn't want to damage such a valuble thing, now would I? I know an oportunity when I see one. And something as precious as you are cannot be overlooked. Regal is a fool, for trying to take over the world. He will not succeed. And when he's just about there, I'll step in and stop him - with you by my side.

Nothing will stop me, I'll become more powerful then anyone has ever dreamed of being. And when the time is right, I will be there, to take you away from everything you ever knew, and plunge you into a world of darkness, where your only hope of surviving is with me. Oh you don't even know what I have in store for you, little one. But that's the way I want it, unsuspecting. I'm always watching, there's nothing I don't see. It makes me want you more everytime I watch you fight, to try and put an end to Regal's plans.

I'll take you away from these unworthy people. I'll save you, and open your eyes from all the lies you've been told. I will show you the way of true power, and make you see past all the things people have tried to hide from you. You will love me, and follow me in return. I'll break you if I must, because you are the one thing that I need the most. You will devote yourself to me, I will make you powerful, strong. You will help me make the world right. And you will have the first taste of all the glory.

You will be mine to control, mine to break, mine to shape into what I want you to be - my warrior. You will be the best, you will be right by my side when I make the new world. You shall be invincible right beside me, and you will love it. You will succumb to your desires and cravings for power - I already know you want to be recognized, to be known for your greatness. And you will be. You will be above them all, your place has already been secured. You are the first human to prove they're worthy to be in my world - not even Enzan has done that. I will give you whatever you want. Power, wealth, greatness, incinvibility, devotion, love... You can have it... And you will want it, you will crave it. You will devote yourself completely to me and I will grant you whatever you wish of me or of the world. Your darkest, most greatest desires I will grant you.

Darkness is one of the greatest powers, you have no idea how good it feels, little one. But just you wait. Because when the time is right, you will experiance it, too. And you'll enjoy it. And I will take you away from your sheltered life, and make you powerful, I will make you great. You'll be mine, you'll be the one to satisfy my hunger, you will crave me and I will give you what you want. I'll make you completely mine... But I must wait. I must watch, and wait until the perfect moment to take you. You still have a ways to go, my little toy, but you are becoming very tempting. By the time you're ready, you will be perfect, just right. Like a fruit ripe and fresh - ready to be picked and eaten. Yes... You will be ready. And I will pick you away, and eat you, and make you become one in me. In the world that I will create, it will be paradise, a perfect world for the worthy. And you, my slave, will rule it right beside me. But until the day comes, I will wait. Wait and watch in the shadows from afar, watching you grow and become stronger. Watching, waiting, planning everything until the time is right. Because this one thing is for sure:

You will be mine, Hikari Netto.

I'll make sure of it.

* * *

DHC: I CLAIM THIS PAIRING! The first ever Dark Blues/Netto on here! This fic is for Kitty-chan and RoseKitsuneEXE because of their influences on me. Their ideas blended together in my mind and created this. XD; I hope some of you enjoyed this. I know Kitty-chan and Rose did XD; Review if you would to tell me if it was good or not. Thank you! 


End file.
